


War is a poor chisel to carve out tomorrow

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for drabble LAS prompt; arrogance diminishes wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War is a poor chisel to carve out tomorrow

 

Arthur is wise. But he’s also arrogant.

He thinks his swordsmanship equates to strength, and thinks his birth-right to the throne equates to justice.

Morgana will cunningly usurp Camelot from Arthur, while he and his father sit oblivious on their perch.

She’ll kill all who stand in her way (innocent and villain alike) and bring freedom to her (magical) kind.

It’s only when she is sitting with her dead sister in her arms, her army destroyed, and the power of her grief literally bringing dust heavy ceiling pieces crashing down on her, that she realises she was the arrogant one.


End file.
